The Bachelor: Dante Sparda
by BloodyCourse
Summary: Welcome to the newest season of The Bachelor! I am your host Grace Lewis Young and will be guiding you through this journey, after I find this idiot and... I mean after he shows up. Please enjoy the show!


**CHAPTER ONE:**

"Grace, I want you to find this man and bring him to me," he tapped against the photo before me. I peeked at the photo, it was blurry and little could be seen of the guy's features. He was tall and had a red jacket on, but what could that say about a guy? That he is a flasher?

"Boss, with all do respect. I don't think its save for me to go and find this man. He seems rough and I don't think I'll be able to handle it alone." I said in a worried voice. I know very well I can handle myself with men, but I just didn't want to go on another wild goose chase looking for some hunk that my boss saw. Yeah, he had mad skills when it came to the television industry, but still it's a blurry photo. What could that help me in finding this guy?

"That's why Albert is going with you," my boss said gesturing towards his male secretary. I looked around and saw the scrawny male smiling at me. I nearly vomited in my mouth just looking at him. He looked anorexic, had zits everywhere and smelled my hair yesterday in the elevator. No way was I going to look for this man with that… thing following me!

"Boss, I think I'll be able to handle this one," I smiled and grabbed the photo.

Mr Roberts wiped his forehead with his napkin. I looked at his big furry eyebrows as they pulled together. He was bold and that emphasized his eyebrows a lot.

"You think you'll be fine alone?" He questioned. He gave Albert a look that read: Not today buddy. Thank God, I'm on his good side!

"Well then, off you go!" He said leaning back in his chair like he always did. I nodded and headed out the office. I stopped at the door when I heard my name.

"Be safe would you. I don't want to loose our best television host out there." He said. I could see that he truly was worried about me. He was more like a father to me then a boss and I think he could say the same thing about me too.

"Always am," I said giving a big smile before leaving the office door. I headed down the hall to my office, keeping my eyes away from Albert. I stopped in front of my colleague's secretary's desk. I still hate the fact that the company wouldn't give me a secretary or a PA. Seriously, I deserve a little recognition for all the hard work I do.

"Hey Alice," I said smiling. If you want people to do stuff for you, you should always start off with small talk. It makes them think you really care.

"Oh hey Grace," she said smiling, "What you up to?"

"I'm on my way to find our new Bachelor, but I really feel sick. Must be a stomach virus going around. But that isn't the reason I'm here. So how's your puppy doing?" I smiled.

"Well he is doing great, very…"

I interrupted her by grabbing onto my stomach and cringing as I faked stomach cramps.

"The periods aren't making things easier for me," I lied, peeking at her through my one eye. Sympathy washed over her face as she looked at me. I should really feel ashamed using a good lady like this, but business is business.

"Oh dear, give me the photo and let me see what I can do for you," She said as she yelled her hand out. I gave the photo to her quickly, maybe too quickly. I watched her facial features, it didn't change.

"Thank you so much," I said clutching my stomach, "I'm sorry I need to go to the bathroom." I stood up quickly making a swift jog down the hall to our staff kitchen. I let go of my stomach and sat at the table. All to do now was wait. Alice usually worked fast so it wouldn't be long before she came looking for me to give me the file with all the needed information.

"Stomach virus huh?" I heard a voice say behind me. I looked behind me to see Charles smirking at me.

"How many times do I need ask you not to use my secretary for your job," He asked still smiling his dazzling smile. I smiled at him and beckoned him to come closer. He did as I asked and leaned in for a kiss. Our lips locked for just a second before someone came in. We immediately broke the kiss and laughed as if we just shared an intimate joke.

"That's so funny Charles," I said laughing and playfully hit him on the shoulder. I peeked at my side and saw that it was Albert that walked in. I could have sworn that he saw me coming here, so he followed hoping to get lucky. Albert grabbed a drink out of the fridge and headed out. He didn't make eye contact, just walk. Must be Charles that is making him nervous. I kissed him again, but longer now. I could feel him smile beneath my lips. I smiled too as I imagined his dashing face and soft lips against mine. He was the hottest piece of man working in this company. Mr Roberts even asked him once if he wanted to be the next season's Bachelor. He replied swiftly with a no and said he was seeing someone. And that someone was me, though the company doesn't know that we are 'together' because it would be against company policy. And none of us was willing to risk our jobs.

I broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. It was an emerald green. The first time I saw his eyes, I couldn't believe it. I asked him a few times if he was wearing contacts, because a colour like that couldn't be natural. My hand touched his cheek as I felt the stubble of his beard growing again.

"I can't wait any longer," He said, "My place or yours?"

My hand crawled to the back of his head and grabbed a bunch of his dark brown hair as I pulled him closer for another kiss. We shared a passionate kiss before we heard the familiar sound of a cell phone. He stopped and looked at me.

"Well it's not mine," I stated. He felt his pocket and got his phone out, it was still beeping noisily.

"Sorry Babe, I need to take this," He said and flipped his phone open.

"Hello Charles Meyer speaking," He said in his usual business like tone. I sighed as I looked at him. I grabbed a napkin and took a marker out of my shirt pocket. I wrote on the napkin: my place 7 o' clock. Stood up, folded it in half and placed it in Charles' shirt pocket. I kissed him tenderly on his cheek. He smiled at me and winked. He continued rambling on about market shares as I left the staff kitchen. I walked over to Alice and saw she was staring intently at the computer screen. I held my stomach when I came closer to her desk.

"Have you found anything yet," I asked in a weak voice. She looked up and from the screen quickly as if she was caught doing something illegal.

"Yeah, but not much," She said holding out a piece of paper attached to the photo. She is usually a good detective. she always bought folders with pages of information that said everything of the person. Even the woman he shagged.

"Devil May Cry," I questioned reading the paper.

"Jip," She said, "It's supposed to be the shop that he owns."

"Did you get a name?"

"Oh yes, his name is Dante Sparda," She said smiling, "It's written on the back of the photo."

Embaressment hit me as I knew I didnt look thoroughly at the photo before I gave it to her. I turned the photo to see the name. It's a rather strange name for a young man. Maybe he is a singer or an actor trying to make it big. It could make an interesting back story.

"Thanks a bunch, I'll bring you a latte when I get back," I said weakly. She looked at me with wonder as I struggle to turn around to go to my office next door. She didnt say anything, I hope I didnt blow my cover.

I seated myself in my big office chair and took out my cell phone from the drawer. I dialled the number of a good contact of mine and waited for him to answer.

I heard the familiar voice greet me and got straight to business. I got a hunk to get to 7 o' clock at my place. So there's no time to play around.

"Lafayette, what do you know of a place called Devil May Cry," I asked grabbing a pen and a piece of paper. My eyes wondered across my desk to my office walls. It was really dull in here like the rest of the building. Everything was painted white with a pot of flowers here and there. I at least tried to make my office more pleasing with two paintings. Abstract art, but it made me look like a real know it all. And that pleased my clients.

"I heard of the place, what's it to you," Lafayette said. His Jamaican roots unfold as he spoke.

"I have business there," I spoke much harsher when I realised he wasn't going to say much unless I start with my usual trade. And that's blackmailing him. He was after all an immigrate and his visa expired two years back. He has been hiding in the streets from the immigration officers for some while. Luckily for him, only I know the truth. I might seem mean at times, but I wouldn't dare sent someone away just because of information that they didn't give me.

"Alright Grace," he said when he realised what I was going to say next. He told me the address and I thanked him smiling. He didn't seem to know much, but I didn't mind as long as I can find this man.

"Dante Sparda," I whispered as I gazed on the photo, "Get ready to be the next best thing."

* * *

><p><strong>New story. Please review. And no harsh critism. Just helpful stuff, okay? <strong>

**Signing out!**

**BloodyCourse =)**


End file.
